por que te amo
by kmii-123456-1998-2012
Summary: shaoran siempre se pregunto como sakura se pudo enamorar de el


**Disclaimer****:**** Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.**

**POR QUE TE AMO.**

Sakura y Shaoran ya cumplieron 18 años shaoran se mudó a Japón para estar alado de su amada flor de cerezo, desde aquel entonces eran inseparables.

Eriol también había regresado hace cuatro años atrás, él y tomoyo se hicieron novios hace un año.

El grupo de los cuatro amigos se encontraban yendo a su casa después del colegio.

-que bien hoy es viernes y mañana no hay clases… que alegría- digo emocionadamente sakura.

Ante esto shaoran sonrió seguía siendo la chica dulce y alegra de siempre, en cambio él era frio, solitario y gruñón siempre se pregunta por qué sakura se enamoró de él .

-bueno Tomoyo y yo quedamos en ir a tomar unos helados hasi que aquí nos separamos – digo Eriol despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-shaoran protege a sakura, no quiero que nada le pase a mi mejor amiga – digo tomoyo advirtiéndole a shaoran – sakura, no olvides que quedamos para que te pruebes los trajes el domingo – digo esta con estrellitas en los ojos- adiós chicos – y se fue a una heladería muy cerca del parque con Eriol.

-bueno parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos…y quieres salir mañana a dar una paseo?-digo shaoran a sakura.

-claro que sí. Adonde iremos?- digo esta con curiosidad.

- qué me dices a la torre de Tokio?

- perfecto mañana a las diez de la mañana está bien?

-sí, voy a ir a recogerte a tu casa.

- estaré esperándote con ansias – sigo sakura tomándolo de la mano para seguir caminando en dirección a su casa ya que shaoran desde el primer día que llego siempre la llevaba a su casa, sakura decía que no era necesario pero el insistía así que termino aceptando.

- bueno te veo mañana , mi flor de cerezo – digo shaoran besando a sakura y endredando sus dedos en su ahora largo y sedoso cabello

- hasta mañana pequeño lobo- digo está plantándole un último beso y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa.

- monstro te toca hacer la cena – digo una voz desde la sala.

- hermano ya te dige que yo no soy un monstro- digo abentandole un cogin en la cabeza antes de que este pudiese reaccionar – y ya bajo a hacer la cena- digo esta subiendo las escaleras

Sakura se encontró con su habitación había cambiado en algunos detalles. Como que había mas cuadros y tenia una computadora y varias fotos de ella con shaoran, con tomoyo, y con eriol, y como siempre su mejor amigo kero. Esa era su foto favorita.

-Sakura que significa lo que acabe de ver por la ventana – digo una voz un poco chillona despertando a sakura de su ensoñación- que hacias besándole al mocoso de esa manera?- digo muy enojado otra ves kero

- kero, ya te lo dije shaoran y yo somos novios y eso no cambiara con cualquier cosa que digas o hagas … entendido?

- arggg –gruño kero enfadao

- bueno kero me voy a hacer la cena y te traigo comoda y dulces cuando suba

- DULCESS! – digo kero recuperando su animo y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno ya regreso – digo sakura saliendo de su cuarto para hacer la cena

**En la mañana siguiente **

En un cuarto una joven con cabellos castaños dormia plácidamente en la mañana hasta que comenzó abrir los ojos

-AAHhahAHAh, SE ME HACE TARDE – digo esta el reloj apuntaba las nueve y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana – shaoran vendrá por mi en cinco minutos tengo que apurarme –digo sakura visteándose y peinándose al mismo tiempo y de hay cojiendo sus cosas .

-buenos días , hermano.

-buenas días , mounstro

- no soy un muonstro – digo pisando el pie de su hermano .

- Buenos días papa

- buenos días hija, te diriges a algún lugar?

- si, quede en ir en una cita con shaoran

- esta bien pero no regreses tarde

En ese mismo instante su hermano iba a protestar pero sonó el timbre.

-Adiós .

Al llegar afuera sakura le abrazo a shaoran cariñosamente al cual este correspondió .

-muy bien vamos sakura – digo shaoran toando la mano de sakura para ir en camino a la torre de Tokio.

Ya en la torre de Tokio

-Mira shaoran, que bonita vista, no lo crees así?- pero shaoran no le respondió por que estaba abstracto en sus pensamientos preguntándose lo mismo de siempre _: porque sakura se enamoro de mi, siendo como era yo._

- Shaoran mes estas escuchando?

- ehhh si, que me preguntaste antes?-digo este finalmente saliendo de su ensoñación.

- que la vista era muy bonita y si tu pensabas lo mismo?- digo ella repitiéndole la frase

-si, pero nunca mas bella que tu- digo besándola.

Se tomaron fotos, fueron al cine. Hasta que se hiso tarde y tuvieron qe regresar a la casa pero esta vez se detuvieron en el templo tsukimine .

-oye sakura – digo shaoran llamando su atención- puedo preguntarte algo?- digo un poco nervioso.

-si, claro shaoran lo que sea .

- por que me amas?

Esta pregunta a sakura le callo por sorpresa pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

-Pues, eres tan apuesto, pero eso no es por lo que te amo…..me gusta tu sonrisa pero tampoco te amo por eso ….me gusta tu estilo pero tampoco es eso …adoro la forma en que me miras pero tampoco es eso … eras tan maduro mientras yo soy muy infantil pero tampoco es la razón por la que te amo –digo ella cogiendo las manos de shaoran- shaoran te amo por todo lo que hemos pasado… y por ser tu mismo, ahora eso responde a tu pregunta?

- si – digo el muy feliz por su respuesta – pero ahora te tengo otra pregunta- digo arrodillándose enfrente de ella sacando una cajita de terciopelo negra con decoraciones rosadas y blancas- sakuara yo se que estamos jóvenes, no estaba seguro de pedirte esto pero con lo que acabo de oír me puse tan feliz que decidí pedirte esto…. Sakura kinomoto me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ante esta pregunta sakura estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

´- SI, si, si, si y mil veces mas si nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mis días contigo de tener una familia contigo, te lo imaginas nuestra propia familia?

-si, y gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de mundo.

Con esto cerraron su amor con un dulce y tierno beso


End file.
